


Wings and Things

by RadioActivity



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Positive Cecilos Fic Drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioActivity/pseuds/RadioActivity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil's hiding a secret from Carlos. Short drabble written on lunch break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings and Things

Tentacles... wings. Darkness. To be something you weren't... it was a horrible thing, Cecil silently reflected, sitting at Big Rico's with Carlos. It wasn't like he wanted to keep this secret... 

"Hello? Cecil?" Carlos interjected. "Cecil, are you there?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry," Cecil looked over at him. "What were you saying?"

"Were you looking at something else? You know with-" Carlos tapped his forehead, trying to be inconspicuous and ended up being quite conspicuous. 

"Uh... oh. Yes," Cecil blushed.

"I just think that's so fascinating! I'd love to study it for science," Carlos went on. "You know how I love all unusual Night Vale phenomena."

"Yes, I know," Cecil gave him a smile. "I wouldn't mind that, but maybe on a later date?" 

"Oh, of course," Carlos said, flustered. "I'm sorry." 

"Oh, I didn't mean- it's okay," Cecil reassured. Wings, tentacles, third eyes, second heads, astral shadows... Cecil sighed to himself. His second date with Carlos and he couldn't bring himself to tell the eager scientist that he was as human as he was. Somehow, Carlos had come to the conclusion Cecil was somehow inhuman, and Cecil worried that Carlos would take the information hard... 

They finished out their meal peacefully and headed back to Cecil's. They lingered outside the apartment, talking. Then Carlos kissed him, and Cecil fell into it, getting swept away. Before Cecil knew it, they were inside, on his couch, making out with a fire. Carlos broke the kiss, nuzzling Cecil's neck. "Any surprises I should know about?" He looked up at Cecil.

"........ um. Yes..." Cecil muttered, gently pushing Carlos away. "I need to tell you something." Carlos nodded, looking up at him, seriously. Cecil stared at him, before the words exploded out of his mouth. "Carlos, I'm one hundred percent human!" He covered his face with his hands. "I don't... have a third eye or anything, and I'm sorry. The news is from texts, phone calls, snapchats, faxes, emails... I know you were really looking forward to me being unusual, but- and you know, I've thought a lot, wishing I were something, because I know you'd like it, but-"

"Cecil, you don't have to be anything you're not," Carlos broke in. "I thought you were inhuman and that was exciting, but you being completely human... that's even better. To be honest, I was a little nervous about it before... not in a bad way... but I'm a little relieved. Not that I didn't like you before."

Cecil flung himself at Carlos, winding his hands around his neck. "I'm glad..."

"You don't have to worry about telling me anything, okay?" Carlos lowered his head to Cecil's, kissing him gently. Cecil held him tighter, closing his eyes. Wings, tentacles, third eyes... all things Cecil had wanted as a kid, and things he'd wanted for Carlos... he knew he didn't need them. His perfect man found him just as perfect, and that was the best news Cecil had heard in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see my tumblr. I'm nerdcaptorari ! I'd link but I'm mobile. XD


End file.
